


what does gender mean to you

by avislightwing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (multiple of them), Agender Character, Canon Genderfluid Character, Character Study, Discussion of Gender, Gen, Implied background relationships, Nonbinary Character, Overuse of italics, Queer Families, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/pseuds/avislightwing
Summary: A short ficlet about how each of the Mighty Nein think about their own gender.Most importantly featuring - agender Caduceus, genderfluid Molly, nonbinary lesbian Beau, trans man Fjord, and trans woman Jester.





	what does gender mean to you

Caduceus said –

_Sometimes, a mushroom, like this one. Sometimes, the smell of death, or the wisp of steam rising from a cup of well-brewed tea. But mostly, nothing much – not absence, not an unfilled place at the table, but no place to fill and no feeling of lack._

Beau said –

_A punch in the face, and loving women, and sometimes wanting a dick but mostly not. The name “Beauregard.” Hating my father._

Nott said –

_Luc calling me “mother” and Yeza calling me “wife” and flowers in my hair and buttons at my throat and a yellow dress._

Molly said –

_All of it at once. Every color, every taste, every smell, the feeling of silk between your fingers and sweat on the back of your neck and feeling at home in your own body. Hedonism. Sacrilege. Other people stumbling because they can’t tell and that makes them uncomfortable, and it should._

Fjord said –

_Vandran’s voice in my mouth and Caleb’s hand against mine. Filing down my tusks and holding back a monster to save Beau. Water around me and in my lungs, Uk’atoa’s words in one ear and the Wildmother’s in the other._

Caleb said –

_Letting my hair grow long and shaving my beard. Standing up straight. The name “Caleb Widogast”. The word “son”._

Jester said –

_The taste of cinnamon and the smell of my mama’s perfume. The color blue and the color red and dresses with long skirts. The name “Jester” and the name “Sapphire”._

Yasha said –

_Loving Zuala. Loving Molly. The smell of lightning and rain in the air._

**Author's Note:**

> the m9 are all queer forever and ever amen


End file.
